


Getting Better

by Serazimei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Three times Gavin ended up sharing a bed with Nines, Connor and Hank. And one time he actually stayed after.Featuring: A wary Connor, slightly manipulative Nines, one grumpy Hank and an oblivious Detective.





	Getting Better

Gavin was watching the events of the revolution unfold, clutching Tinas hand, not believing what he saw. He was sitting in Tinas living room after being sent home with a bad concussion. Tina was with him to keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours. He was glad that neither of them were out there. He didn't know what would have been worse, the danger the Androids posed if they decided to turn violent or the guilt he would have felt shooting them down. Maybe he wouldn't have felt anything. He did point his gun at Connor with the intent to kill several times, after all. Maybe he would have acted like he always did in highly stressful situations. As violently as the law allowed.  
Tina was clutching his hand back just as tight. A glance in her direction showed her crying. Silent tears running down her flushed cheeks from wide, unbelieving eyes.  
Gavin felt a lump in his throat as well, but the salty liquid of shame and sadness wouldn't come out. He was too horrified for that. Too petrified.  
Gavin knew humanity could be cruel. He had been on demonstrations just like this. For gay rights, against racism, against that angry orange president whose name he had forgotten. He had been a passionate youth. And he had been the victim of the police force more than enough times himself. It was what had made him want to become a cop in the first place. To make it better.  
And now he had to face the ugly truth. That he had not been any better at all. He had just as easily fallen into superstition. He had let himself be consumed by the fear and anger around him without loosing a thought to the side he had called enemies. And while it felt disgusting realizing how much of a horrible person he had become, it was also enlightening.  
He would do better.  
He would make up for his cruelty.

Tina and him both cheered when Markus won.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

1) Nines

The weeks after the revolution were a mess. Gavin didn't know where he should start with his immense workload. A dozen new cases needed to be filed and investigated, the count more than doubled now that Androids had rights as well. The mood at the precinct was tense. Most police Androids weren't back yet or had decided to stop working in their designated field. Gavin couldn't blame them. They hadn't been treated well. Why stay in a hellhole if there was a way out?  
He feared Connor had come to the same conclusion. It was a selfish thought. He wanted a chance to apologize. And he needed Connor there to actually do that.  
Which is why he was reliefed when the Prototype finally walked in together with Hank, three months after the end of the revolution.  
Gavin had been slumped over his terminal, utterly exhausted after another all nighter. He was probably the only one still pulling them. The caseload had simmered down somewhat, but there were still too many unsolved crimes for Gavins liking.  
He had barely been able to lift his head to look at the Android. Connor looked good. He still wore his LED and his Cyberlife jacket for some reason, but he looked more alive than ever before. His face was so animated, eyes sparkling and mouth stretched wide in an excited smile. He was talking to Hank, who looked happier than ever, nearly glowing with pride.  
Gavin averted his gaze, opting to leave the two alone for now and focus on his work again. It was a good decision as the two headed straight for Fowlers office, staying there for the next hour or so. Gavin couldn't tell for he had been called out to a crime scene while they had still been in the briefing.

The next day Gavin tried to find an opening to talk with Connor alone. He didn't want to cause a scene in the breakroom and he didn't want Hank getting all protective just because Gavin had decided to walk up to their desks. The perfect opportunity presented itself when Hank had gone out for lunch, Connor staying behind to view evidence in the archive room. Gavins stomach turned as he thought about the last encounter he had had with Connor in there. But he still followed after waiting a few minutes.

„Detective Reed. Here to get your ass kicked again?“ Was the cold greeting he got upon entering.

Gavin shoved his hands deep into his pockets, shivering at Connors piercing gaze. Gone was the bubbly personality Gavin had seen him use around Hank. Instead it was replaced by something dark. Connors LED had started to spin between red and yellow the moment he had noticed Gavin in the room with him. It made him feel aweful.

„No. I...I actually came to apologize. I know I've been a dick to you the moment you first stepped into the precinct. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way. So, yeah. I'm sorry.“ Gavin muttered, blushing. He hated apologies, hated being in the wrong. This was the best he could offer.

Gavin didn't dare look up as silence befell the two. He was drawn tight, holding his breath and waiting for a reaction. Loud clacks ehoed through the empty space as Connor drew near. All the air he had held was suddenly pushed out of him as Connor grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the next wall. A sharp pain travelled down Gavins spine as his back met the concrete and he needed every last bit of self control not to lash out and defend himself. He tensed up even more, curiously staring up into the choclate brown eyes glaring down on him.

„Let's clear some things up.“ Connor hissed, LED now furiously spinning red, „I will never forget the times you tried to kill me out of spite. And I will never forgive you for it. Stay away from me and leave Hank alone and we are good. Try to corner me again and you will leave with more than a concussion, understood?“

Gavin swallowed, nodding. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was let go, free to run with his tail between his legs. And Gavin was a prideful bastard, but even he knew that provoking Connor now would be a horrible idea. He still left slowly, slumping down on his desk when he got back up. After a while he stood again. He needed a damn coffee after this shitshow.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gavin honored Connors wish and things started to calm down. It wasn't optimal working conditions, but Gavin understood where Connor was coming from. He didn't want to be all buddy, buddy with Connor or Hank anyway. Gavin was quite content with having Tina as a friend.  
The fragile balance in the bullpen was once more broken when Connor and Hank walked into the precinct about a week after Gavins attempt at apologizing. A new Android was with them that day, looking similar to Connor. He glanced warily at Gavin before following the two into Fowlers office. A few heads had gone up in curiousity refocussing in disappointment when Fowler tinted the glass of his office black. Gavin had watched too, catching the look the captain had sent him, dread pooling in his stomach. Not long after he was called in as well. He marched up to the dark glass box like it was his coffin, opening the door with care.  
Hank and Connor were glaring at him and Gavin was sure he would find himself cornered sometime soon by the two. He didn't look forward to the talk he would get from them. For now Captain Fowler was using the tense silence to his advantage, speaking over it like it didn't exist.

„Reed. This is RK900 – designation Richard. He is going to be working for us from now on and you will be his partner. Treat him well and show him the ropes. If I hear any complains I'm gonna suspend you, got it?“

Gavin grumbled a yes, stomping on his wish to defend himself. He was trying to get better. He told himself. Fowler had every right to be suspicious of him. It wouldn't make a good impression to make a scene now just because he felt he was treated unfairly. Oh, but how he wanted to rage. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over so he could spend some time with his punching bag. The next sentence did calm him somewhat, though.

„Hank, Connor. You two behave as well. Leave Reed alone, I don't want any open fights. Reed, if these two threaten you, tell me.“

„But Jeffrey-“ Hank growled, a displeased noise from Connor accompanying him.

Fowler held up his hand. „No, Hank. I'm not going to play favourites here. I don't care if you don't speak a word to each other for the next three years, but I will not tolerate you guys antagonizing each other, got it?“

„Yes Captain.“ Connor sighed, scowling as he placed a hand on Hanks shoulder to calm him down.

„Good. You two leave now. Richard, Reed you stay.“

The monologue Fowler made him endure after wasn't much to dwell on. It was simply the usual stuff and a short introduction to several more cases. Richard had stayed stock still throughout the whole thing, sometimes glancing towards Gavin, catching his gaze.  
When they were finally let out Gavin nearly raced to the breakroom to get himself some bitter ambrosia. And of course Hank would be there waiting for him to use the coffee machine. Gavin decided to let him speak his threats and get it over with.

Hank had his arms crossed, eyes narrow. „Listen here. Nines is your responsibility now, if you hurt him in any way or deliberately let him come to harm I will put a bullet in your head after Connors done with you, got it?“

„Yes, Anderson. I got it even before you opened your big mouth. Now let me have my fucking coffee, already. Can't do shit if I'm not awake.“ Gavin muttered, shouldering Hank to the side to get to his price.

He waited until Hank stomped off, hearing something close to a growl. As he started the process of making a new pot a new pair of foot steps appeared behind him.

„Connor, I got it. Hank already shovel talked me.“ Gavin snapped, jumping when another, deeper voice answered.

„I'm not Connor.“

„Holy shit. You fucking startled me. What's up, Nines.“

„Please call me Richard. Only my family is allowed to use that name.“

Gavin took a sip, nooding in understanding as he waited for the bulk of an Android to move out of the doorway. He really wanted to get back to work now.

„Okay. So what's up, Richard?“

The RK unit tilted his head with a confused frown. „Connor has told me about what kind of person you are. I'd like you to understand that I will not hesitate to defend myself shall you decide to turn violent.“

Well, ouch. That really hurt. But Gavin could work with that. He might have screwed up before, but he could at least try to be a decent partner.

„I'm not going to, but thanks for the heads up, I guess.“

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Working with Richard was an experience. Gavin had run all his other partners into the ground, arguing with them over workloads and freetime and training. With RK900 it was the other way around. The Androids calm demeanor seriously was just a facade. Under it was a squirrel on crack with the persistence of a mule and no common sense whatsoever. Richard had oh so kindly told him that he only needed to go into stasis once per week. And apparently he didn't like to sit still while others slept. Which meant he was working nearly 24/7. But that wasn't the worst thing. Richard hated to be bossed around, not taking any orders from Gavin. He was even worse than Gavin when it came to being reckless, charging into hostage situations, generally acting like a fucking elephant in a glass house. It was a fucking nightmare. Hadn't it been for Richards insanely strong build he would have been dead ten times over.  
By week two Gavins nerves were a frazzled mess, he had more coffein in his body than blood and was on the brink of a mental breakdown. It wasn't like Richard didn't let him leave and get some rest. It was more that Gavin feared the Android would get himself killed without supervision. Weirdly enough he wished he could talk to Hank and Connor about it. The two were his caretakers, Richard might have listened to them.

Tina ellbowed him when he tried to get by her to get some fresh air. He stumbled and nearly fell. Tinas strength was the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

„Dude you are run to the ground. Get some rest already.“

„With the fucking suicidal terminator around? Not likely.“

Tina sighed, starting to drag him in the direction of the parking lot. „He's a big boy. He'll be fine for a night.“

And he was. It was such a relief that Gavin started taking regular nights off again. Not that sleeping schedules were a real thing as a cop. He was always on call and shifts were changing constantly. Which is why after a while insomnia came back to bite him in the ass. He only had it sporadically, mostly when he was working on cases that cut a little deeper than they should. That night it was just a weird nervous energy he couldn't get rid off. Staring at his ceiling and counting sheep got boring quick and only made him angry, so he decided to take a quick run around the block.  
That quickly turned into a full blown jogging session down the mostly empty streets of Detroit. He was awake now anyway, might as well use the time for some training.  
Gavin was on his way back when he saw a red glow coming out of an alley. Hesitantly a slowed to a stop and turned off his music, waiting. The light was flickering now and again and if he strained his ears he could hear faint static. He cursed himself for not having his gun with him, as he inched into the alleyway. There, leaning on a dumpster was an Android, curled in on themselves.

„Hey!“ Gavin called out gently after making sure no one else was there.

He didn't get a response. The body only tensed up more. Cursing he slowly approached, not wanting to scare the poor guy any further.

„Don't worry, I'm a cop. I'm here to help. Are you- Shit, Richard?! What the hell happened?!“

All caution thrown to the wind he raced the last couple steps forward, dropping down hard on the floor. Richard refused to look at him. His face was smashed in, blue blood flowing freely from the cracks.

„I am alright. I just nee-ed some time t-t-t-to regenar-genarate.“

Gavin frowned down at his partner. The guy sounded like a broken record. Nightmare fuel for later.

„Yeah, I'm calling bullshit. Come on I'm helping you up and getting you to Hanks-“

„No!“

Gavin winced at the static, nearly letting go of Richard in the process. Shit, that guy was heavy.

„What? Why not?“

„I d-d-don't wan-want them to see-e-“ a crack and then his voice box died. Only a crackling whistle came out anymore. Richard was close to tears, leaning heavily on Gavin to stay upright.

„Okay. Okay. My place then.“ Gavin huffed, struggling to get them both moving.

The trip to his home took all his remaining energy and then some. He was trained to carry full grown men not hunks of plastic and metal weighting twice as much. When he finally made it he deposited Nines on the couch and went to the fridge, pulling out several packs of Thirium. He had bought some right after Richard had become his partner. Gavin never had high hopes of ever using them, what with Richard keeping his distance. Now he just hoped these things didn't expire.

„Here. You need to replenish that shit right?“

Richard took the offered pack with a grimace and downed the thing like a shot. He was trembling now. Gavin was standing in front of him trying to figure out what to do when Richard stretched out his hand that wasn't holding the Thirium pack.

The static sounded something close to a „Please“. And damn Gavin was a tough bastard, but even his resolve melted into nothingness at the desperate look he received from his partner. He dropped down again, encircling Richards neck with his arms, head coming to rest on soft hair.

„It's okay now.“ he whispered, letting Richard clutch onto him.

The first sob was more inhuman whistle than anything, it took Gavin a while to figure out that Richard even was crying. He honestly had believed Richard had just spilled the blue blood on him at some point. But no. Richard was full blown wailing and Gavin could only hang on and ride it out with him.  
Gavins feet had fallen asleep when Richard had calmed down somewhat. Gavin pulled back a little, getting a slow whine for his trouble.

„It's alright. I just need to change positions real quick. You'll let me look at your voice box or nah?“

Gavin was allowed to sit on his couch again and to his utter surprise Richard tilted his head back. Skin pulled back to reveal a plate he could move and Gavin did. He had googled some stuff after Richard had proven to have the perservation instinct of a rock. And while he was no technician he at least knew what he was looking at. Thankfully the voice box didn't seem to be damaged much. Only a few wires were loose.

„Hey, I'm going to plug in some of these wires again. You okay with that?“

A small nood, barely enough to be considered that, was his answer. Gavin worked gently, heart pounding wildly in his chest. He was scared. Scared that he would fuck up somehow and hurt his partner. But he managed, hands steadier than he felt. Something clicked and Richards LED whirled yellow before going back to red.

„Thank you.“

Ah yes that same monotone voice he had gotten used to. At least that was good now.

„No problem. Now, why don't you tell me why you didn't fucking call for any assistance?“

He let out a surprised huff off air when he was pulled back into a firm chest and cradled like he was the one hurt. He let himself relax despite his instinct to shove Richard off. Now was not the time to act tough.

„I was ashamed. I shouldn't have been so easily damaged. And I didn't want them to worry.“

Gavin sighed, rubbing Richards back. „Okay. But why didn't you call me? You don't care what I think, do you?“

„I was scared.“

Well shit, now he felt even more like an asshole. He pulled back, fighting against the strong grip the young Android had on him, so he could look him in the eyes.

„Listen here, dipshit. I understand that you don't like me. I accept that. But we are partners, okay. I'm here when you fuck up. So next time something like that happens you call me. Got that?“

It was hard to keep his voice stern when Richard looked at him like a kicked puppy and just curled around him again, burrowing his face into his shoulder. Gavin could feel the sharp edges of the cracked chassis against his skin. And he could feel lips move as Richard gave a small „Okay“.  
They stayed like that for who knows how long, Gavin slowly starting to crave water and feeling icky because of all the sweat, Thirium and tears mixing on his clothes and skin. Richard barely moved as he whispered something.

„Louder, bud, I don't have superhearing.“

„I said I informed Connor of my whereabouts. He is on his way to get me.“

„Great.“

Not at all. Gavin hated the possibility of a hostile confrontation with the Prototype. He was already done with about everything and just wanted this day to be over, god damn it. Aggressive knocking on his door told him that he wouldn't even have time to steel himself for the encounter.

„I don't remember locking the door!“ Gavin yelled, sure he wouldn't be able to stand up with Richard clinging to him like he did.

„That's a horrible safety hazard.“ a cold voice came from the entrance hall.

Light, hurried footsteps drew nearer until Gavin saw Connor emerging from the doorway. His face was scrunched up in anger and worry, LED as red as Richards. He was at their side in a second trying to make Richard look at him.

„What happened?“

Gavin tried to squirm out of Richards grasp, feeling a bit too crowded now. „He didn't tell you?“

„I wouldn't ask, if he did.“ Connor snapped, shushing his successor gently when he whined at the harsh voice.

„I found him in an alleyway, hurt and brought him here. He's kinda been hugging me since.“

Connor sighed, scooting back a little, LED yellow as he seemed to process something. „You seem to tell the truth...Nines doesn't deal well with negative emotion yet. He tends towards childlike behavior when he feels especially overwhelmed.“

„Good to know.“

„I'm not a child.“ Richard mumbled into Gavins shoulder, pouting.

It was a relief when he finally drew back and let Gavin breath freely. Connor gasped as he saw Richards face, gently taking it into his hands, rubbing a thumb over the cracks. Gavin scooted back more to give the two some room.

„Oh Nines, what did they do to you? Come I'll be able to repair that at home. You can stand, yes?“ Connor was babbling as he guided his successor up and towards the door. Gavin stood as well. At the door both Androids turned towards him.

„Thank you for your assistance tonight.“ Connor said with a flat voice, clearly struggling to sound thankful.

„Thanks, Gavin.“ came the much more sincere whisper from Nines.

Gavin nooded, exhaustion making his eyelids drop. „You're welcome.“

He let out a tired „Whoop!“ as he closed and locked the door. He stumbled into his kitchen, downing two big glasses of water before disappearing into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. When he finally got to bed his alarm clock read 01:23 am. Fuck, he had to be up in less than five hours. Guess he would run on coffee and adrenalin again.  
After all the action it was at least easy to fall asleep. Gavin loved the feeling when his body felt like lead. The first blurry pictures of a dream had started to appear when his shrill ring tone startled him awake again.  
Cursing everything to the stars he bolted upright, aggressively searching for the offending device. It had gotten stuck somewhere between the sheets. Who knows how it had gotten there. Gavin sure as hell didn't. He had to pinch himself when he saw the caller ID.  
What the hell?

„Connor? What's the matter now?“

„Nines won't calm down.“ came the curt reply. Connor sounded hurt by that, somehow. Or maybe he was just immensely worried.

„Okay?“ What was he supposed to do about that?

„Your presence would be much appreciated.“ Connor sighed, annoyed.

Gavins sleep addled brain really couldn't keep up with all these shenanigans anymore. „What?“

„Detective Reed. Nines. is. Requesting. Your. Presence.“

Well fuck him. He wasn't a babysitter. „Fine you want me to come over then?“

„Yes!“ Connor snarled and cut the call.

Gavin stared dumbly at his phone for a while after wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into now. Better. He reminded himself. He was trying to do better. And it wasn't like he would have gotten much sleep anyway.

Hank opened the door for him, for once in his life greeting him with a strained smile and not a scowl. Gavin just nodded at him wondering how the fuck he had gotten here. He couldn't remember driving and that kinda scared him. Maybe he should have stayed in bed after all. But, well, he was already here now.  
A huge monstrosity of a dog came barging at him as he stepped into the living room. For that Gavin was prepared. He knelt down before Sumo could barrel over him, caught the dog and hefted him up in one fell swoop. Sumo stilled for a moment, shocked at suddenly being picked up, before enthusiastically licking Gavins face.

„Ugh, I just showered. Nice to see you two, Sumo.“

„I can't believe he still remembers you.“ Hank said from behind him.

„Gavin knows Sumo?“

Gavin let the dog down, muscles straining and looked at the Androids cuddling on the couch. Nines had spoken, curiously glancing at them. His face was fully healed. Good.  
Connor, too, looked pleasantly surprised at Gavins dog handling skills.

Hank shrugged. „Reed was actually a decent person as a rookie.“

„Hey, I'm still a decent person thank you fucking much.“

„Always had that speech impediment, where he would fill his sentences with unneccessary swear words, though.“

„Fuck you.“ Gavin snarled, stalking towards the couch and flopping down beside Nines. Immediately arms snaked around his waist and pulled him under the blanket. A head came to rest atop his, nuzzling his hair. Briefly Gavin wondered how high Nines stresslevels really were and how much the Droid just really wanted to cuddle. He yawned. Well he didn't have enough brainpower left to ponder that question.

Hank mirrored his yawn. „Yeah, what he said. How about we go to bed now, Nines? You think you can go into stasis now?“

Tentatively Richard nooded, while Gavins brain momentarily crashed. Wait what? Bed? With all of them? That wasn't what he had signed up to! Abort! Abort!  
When his alarm bells had stopped ringing and he had stopped panicking he found himself in bed, Sumo at his back and Nines chest in his face, fully changed into pyjamas. When had that happened? Maybe he should get his brain checked. Blackouts like that couldn't be a good sign.  
A slender hand found his way into his hair, smoothing over the tossled strands. Calming. Soothing.  
Okay, this wasn't so bad, he guessed. Looked at in a certain light, it was actually quite enjoyable.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

2) Connor

Work with Nines was less nerve wrecking after that. The RK900 unit trusted him now, which meant that he actually listened sometimes. He had also gotten more careful, now that he had gotten a taste of his own mortality.  
All was good. Gavin was able to be his usual brash self without worrying about being kicked into next week by a furious and protective Connor. And he was able to focus more on his privat life again. Of course there wasn't much going on there, but Gavin preferred it that way. Work was much more interesting, after all.  
The teams had been mixed up somewhat with recent cases flooding in. Gavin found himself working with Nines on one, with Tina and Hank on another and sometimes he would be out with Chris on patrol. It wasn't how things were supposed to run, but the personnel shortage really shined through as the crime rate rose. The constant buzz of events happening was nice, though. It was what Gavin lived for. He was a far too jittery human to be able to stand the calm for long. Even if to a stranger he looked to be slouching off a lot.

Right now he wasn't working. He had gotten off his shift an hour ago and had decided to use his freetime for food acquisition. His phone started ringing when he was at the self checkout counter, so he ignored it in favour of the nagging voice of the machine telling him to hurry up. (It didn't tell him that exactly, but Gavin always felt pushed, when machines blurted out „helpful“ advice every few seconds.)  
It was only when he was back home that he checked to see who had called. Immediately he pressed the dial button when he saw Nines face on the screen.

„Richard? What's up?“

„I am in need of assistance.“

Gavin frowned. He could hear quiet sobs in the background. „Shit is someone injured? Where are you?“

„I'm currently at home with Connor. Someone had wrenched off his arm in a fight and we were only able to search for it later. We found it in a dumbster full of graffiti and with crude stuff superglued to the surface. We are not able to get it off.“

„What have you tried so far?“

There was muffled cursing on the other end and water splashing. „We have tried washing it off with soap. Connor is scared to injure the chassis with using hard chemicals. A bit has come off, but not much.“

„Doesn't he have a replacement?“ Gavin asked as he rummaged around his drawers and cupboard.

A short pause and then Richard answered in a grave voice. „That's not the point of the matter.“

Gavin stilled for a second, confused. Wasn't it? Why not just discard the old part and save themselves the trouble? „I'm getting some things and coming over.“

He hesitated on the front door to Hanks house, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Would Connor even want to try the methods Gavin had picked out? He wasn't able to think about it much as Richard must have sensed his presence through the door, or some shit. He was ushered in and guided to the bathroom before he could even say hello. What he saw there made him briefly freeze up. Connor was sitting beside the bathtub, holding his detached arm, tears streaming down his face, LED a solid red.  
It clicked at that moment, what Richard had meant. Connor acted as thought he had been sexually abused. And while that hopefully hadn't been the case he probably felt dirty and used. The teared off arm thankfully looked to still be intact. But Nines description had been spot on. Ugly green, pink and red pictures of dicks, middlefingers, slurs and tiny stick figures with crossed out eyes had been sprayed on the appendage. Remnants of what looked like shit and semen still clung to the chassis, having mixed with the superglue. Random debris and garbage had been attached to it as well. Gavin sure as hell didn't want to know what these sick fucks had used that arm for. He was glad he had brought rubber gloves.  
Connor watched him warily as Gavin approached. He ignored the distressed Android for the most part, opting to pull out the plug and let the dirty water out of the tub. He filled a bucket of water instead and told Nines to get him a trash can. Then he borrowed a not so cleanish looking towel and put it between himself and Connor.

„Hey, can you give me that for a bit? I promise I won't damage it.“ Gavin asked softly, holding out his hand.

Connor scrunched up his face, eyes narrowing and just clutched the arm tighter.

„Con, he's here to help.“ Nines gently chasticed him from the doorway. He stood perfectly straight, hands behind his back.

„Why didn't you call Hank?“

„I told you already. I tried, but he wouldn't pick up.“

Gavin ignored the two, having finally gotten the arm in his possession. He went straight to work with the utensils he had gotten from the inner confines of his backpack. Carefully he rubbed the watered down acentole on the parts of the superglue he could get to. He had tried the solution on some old, damaged Android part he had laying around the flat for some reason. So he was positive it wouldn't alter the chassis. Bit by bit the pieces of garbage came off. Gavin totally forgot about the two Androids in the room with him or how much time passed. His focus narrowed down to the arm in his hands.  
The front door slammed shut at one point and there was a loud bark close to him, which he deigned to ignore in favour of his current objective. Who said he couldn't be just as stubborn as an Android?

„The hell is going on here? Connor what happened?“

Gavin did glance up at that. The bathroom was getting pretty crowded at this point. Connor was heavily leaning on Sumo, remaining hand burried in the fur. Nines still stood by the door, watching. And Hank had stumbled in, kneeling beside Connor.

„A suspect detached his arm in a fight and we were only able to get it later. By then some Anti-Android people had found and vandalized it.“ Nines stated cooly.

„Nines tried to call you, but he couldn't reach you.“ Connor added meekly.

Hank cursed at that rushing out probably to look for his phone.

„Shit! I must have forgotten it at the precinct!“ he shouted. „Hey, Reed! You want something to drink?“

Gavin blinked up from his work, sight a bit blurry. „Yeah, sounds great. You have non alcoholic beverages, too?“

„Detective. Hank has been clean for two months, one week, fourteen hours and thirty-seven minutes.“ Connor huffed in annoyance just as Hank bellowed „Not for you, asshole!“

He was given a bottle of grape juice, anyway. It was empty by the time Gavin was done cleaning the arm. And he was damn proud of his handy work. Nothing remained of the abuse it had suffered and it was probably way cleaner than even before that. Gavin washed it up with soap one last time just to give it a better smell and then handed it back to Connor.

„There, good as new.“

Connor stared at the offered limb in wonder, before attaching it back into his shoulder. The fake skin crawled back immediately, causing Connor to smile.

„It works again! The skin wouldn't get back before.“

„Your welcome. Now I'll be on my way.“ Gavin said as he stood, back and joints cracking as he did. Fuck he was sore all over. How long had he been on the floor?

Nines stopped him when he stepped out of the bathroom. „Don't be ridiculous. It is late and we have an early shift tomorrow. I'm sure Hank and Connor won't mind you spending the night.“

„Don't put words in my mouth.“ Hank grumbled. „He's right, though. You can sleep on the couch.“

Unsure, Gavin glanced at Connor, trying to gauge his reaction. The Prototype nooded with a tight smile. Well, that settled it then.

„Alright, sounds like a plan.“

The couch was a good spot, especially because he had Sumo to keep him company. The big dog used the opportunity to cuddle as soon as everyone had went to the bedroom. It made him happy that Nines seemed to go into stasis more now. Maybe Hank and Connor had finally grown tired of his solo shenanigans.  
Gavin was still wide awake and petting a content Sumo when Richard stumbled back into the room, LED red.

„Hey, what's up?“ Gavin whispered dumbly as Richard went to the fridge to fetch himself some Thirium.

„Nightmare...Say, Gavin? Might I join you on the couch for a bit. I don't want to disturb Connor or Hank.“

„Sure. There's enough space here.“

Gavin tried to hide the delighted shudder as Nines crawled over him and Sumo to settle at his back. An arm tentatively snaked around his waist, hand coming to rest right above his heart. The other was squished between them, the press of it along his spine oddly comforting. Nines' cold nose teased the short hair on his neck as the Android settled in. Gavin didn't want to admit it, but he had liked that night spent in Hanks bed, in the arms of his Android partner. He had thought about the moment quite often while alone in his apartment. It hadn't been a craving, more like a fond memory. He was happy to add one more.

„What the hell are you two doing, now?“ came a groggy voice from the bedroom door.

„Nines, why did you leave?“ Connor added.

The Android in question sat up a bit and Gavin sacked into the void he left behind. Sumo whined, annoyed about the movement and hopped down to greet the other two.

„I had a nightmare.“

„Again.“ Hank sighed. „You could have just woken us up.“

„Gavin was still awake.“

Connor huffed, slightly miffed. „Well we are now too. Come on, let's go to bed.“

„Only if Gavin and Sumo can come too.“

There was a short, stunned silence and then a cautious „Why?“ from Connor.

„Because I can sleep better when the bed is full.“

And that was the end of that arguement. The Android especially made for intimidation had actually managed to have them all wrapped around his little finger. No one even thought about protesting. And so they ended up as they had once before, all mashed together on the slightly too small bed. Gavin didn't realize it at first, but he slept better that night, too.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

3) Hank

Gavin was looking down onto his phone, frowning. He was standing in front of a pub that was a about half an hour away from his flat. Tina had wanted to check it out with him, but she had been nowhere in sight when he arrived. That had been odd. Tina was known for her punctuality. Having written her he soon got the answer to the puzzle that was her absence. „Moon troubles“ read the reply from her. Gavin sighed in annoyance. He hated when nature got in the way of his plans. But Tinas well being went first so he wrote back a „Take Care“ and made a mental note to buy some chocolate tomorrow on the way to work.  
Now he only had to decide what to do with his evening. He felt anger welling up at the thought of having wasted an hour of his life just to walk back and forth to a pub he didn't go into. So in the end he felt he deserved to have a few drinks alone.  
He regretted the decision as soon as his eyes went to the bar. Slouched over a suspiciously empty Whiskey glass was the one and only Hank Anderson. Gavin hesitated at the door, furiously thinking about the best route of action. He could just ignore the lieutenant and let him wallow in his misery. That would become awkward as soon as his plastic bodyguards came to fetch him. He could go to him and talk him out of drinking more, which – given their tempers – would probably result in a bar fight and at least one broken nose.  
The last thing he could do is just walk out again and pretend he didn't see anything. It was the lamest thing to do and the first option he scrapped. He had already decided to get himself a drink here, so he damn well would.  
Gavin heaved a dejected sigh and shuffled over to Hank, seating himself right beside him.

„One Apple Martini for me and one big glass of water for this dude next to me.“

„Fuck off, wha- Reed the hell are you doing here?“

Gavin gave him annoyed look. „Originally? Trying to have a good night. Now? Getting you semi sober and myself semi drunk.“

„Mind your own damn business, Reed...“ Hank mumbled, but did take the glass of water offered to him.

„I am. I'm just keeping you company until Rich and Connor get you. They know where you are?“

Hank huffed out a laugh. „Of course not. Wouldn't have let me leave had they known.“

„Ahh. So I did remember correctly that you weren't supposed to drink anymore.“

„Get off your high horse! As if you didn't drink your sorrow away once or twice!“ he shouted banging his fist on the table for good measure. He calmed down immediately, glaring daggers at Gavin, face pulled into a disgusted sneer. „Or are you that numb that you just don't care about the people you're supposed to protect?“

Gavin bristled at that, own temper rising. „That was a fucking low blow and you know it! Just because I don't join in on your shitty coping mechanisms doesn't mean I'm a fucking machine!“

„Leave your Anti-Android slurs out of this!“

„Fuck you, you know I didn't mean them with that.“ Gavin snarled back, clutching his drink tighter. The bar keeper was glancing between them warily, probably thinking wether it was worth the money to let them stay.

Gavin downed his glass in one go and then pulled his phone out. „That's it. I'm calling Rich.“

„No you fucking don't!“ Hank yelped making to grab for Gavins phone, who pulled back in time.

„Why not?“

„I don't want them to see me like this.“ Hank admitted meekly.

The pleading look he sent Gavin was enough to make him falter. Heck he understood why Hank did what he did. He had heard about the case that had been closed today. It hadn't been pretty. A little boy and his older sister had been raped and murdered a few weeks before. And now the bastard who had done it was walking away scot free because of a lack of evidence. It was a nightmare ending, especially for Hank who had a soft spot for kids. It probably tore open several old wounds, too. Gavin didn't understand how Fowler even thought about giving the man this case in the first place. He might need to shout at his captain later.

„Fine. But I won't let you stay here, either. Connor and Nines will kill me if I just leave you to drink more.“ Gavin only noticed the slip of his tongue too late and was pleasantly surprised when Hank didn't correct him.

„Okay. Can I sober up at your place? It's closer.“

Fuck, he hated having people in his personal space. „Okay, but one comment on how I choose to live and I'm kicking you out through the window, got it?“

„Noted.“

Hank was blissfully quiet when they entered Gavins flat. He went straight for the couch, turning on the TV. It was muted enough to have a decent conversation without shouting, but loud enough to hear what the actors were saying. Gavin was thankful Hank hadn't choosen the news. He wasn't sure he would be able to stomach what he would see there.

„At least toe your shoes off, asshole.“

Hank did with an annoyed growl. „Didn't you have a cat, Reed?“

Gavin shrugged sitting down beside him. „Yeah, had to put her down four weeks ago. Had developed lung cancer and I didn't want her to suffer. Didn't have the heart to get another one yet.“

Hank patted his leg in a clumsy manner, without tearing his eyes from the screen. „Sorry to hear that. I guess you can come around once in a while to pet Sumo if you crave animal contact.“

Gavin snorted. „I'll keep that in mind.“

They watched an old romance movie from 2020 for a bit, Gavin fetching them some water during a commercial break. It was pretty peaceful and absolutely not the outcome Gavin had foreseen. This was worlds better, though.  
The protagonists were about to share their first kiss when Gavins phone rang.

„Hi Ni-Richard. What's up?“

„Nines is fine. Listen. Have you seen Hank? He's not home and we haven't found him in any bar.“

Gavin glanced over at Hank, who watched him back, nooding. Nines sounded so worried it made Gavin feel a bit bad for lying to him. „He's been at my place for the last hour or so. We're having a girls night.“

„Has he been drinking?“ That was Connor suddenly joining the call, startling Gavin so bad he nearly had a heart attack.

„Connor, do you even know what girls night means? We're watching cheesy rom com movies and eat ice cream while wallowing in self pity. No alcohol involved.“

Gavin could clearly imagine Connors put out face and had to hold back a mean cackle. Hank didn't have any reserves, lightly laughing away.

„Okay. That's...good. I guess. When will he come home?“

„Geez, Con. Stop playing momma, Hank's a big boy-“

That's the moment Hank decided to rip the phone from his hand to continue. „Hello, Con. Sorry for going out without leaving a note. I'll stay a while longer and then get a taxi back. Yes, I won't drink. I promise. No I won't start a fist fight with Reed either. Well, most likely...Yes. You, too. Until later.“

„You sounded like you just spoke to your mad girlfriend.“ Gavin teased.

„Boyfriend, actually. And yes, Connor, Nines and I are, in fact, in a relationship. Although, that's none of your business and I will murder you if you tell anyone at the precinct.“

Gavin couldn't say that he was shocked. The three slept together for crying out loud. And even if that wasn't a good indicator for relationships the heart eyes Connor made whenever he was around Hank or Nines certainly gave it away. So he only shrugged.

„Hey if the rest of the precinct is too dumb to notice I'll let them stew in their obliviousness.“

„Good. Now, you said something about ice cream?“

Gavin laughed, getting up to look through his freezer despite the breathy „asshole“ that went over his lips.  
Two more hours went by with them watching movies in silence, only throwing around a teasing remark every once in a while. It was 1 in the morning when Hank finally decided he needed some sleep.

„Hey could you use your phone to get a taxi? I left mine at home so no one would bother me.“

Gavin hummed in agreement, frowning when the screen froze and started to glitch. „What the fuck.“

„What's wrong?“

He held the device so Hank could see it probably. „I think I got myself a fucking virus. Wait a sec I have a spare one for work.“

But that one, too, seemed to be infected. Weird. He hadn't downloaded anything illegal (music) in a while and had not been on any porn sites either. At least not with his phones. Checking his laptop only showed him that he had no internet connection, which was even more ridiculous. It was 2039 for crying out loud. They should be getting perfect internet connection all the time by now.

„This doesn't make any fucking sense.“ Gavin muttered, one by one checking all his devices that could be used for communication. Even the TV refused to open up a browser.

„Seems like someone hacked your flat.“

„Fucking damn it, it's too late for this shit.“ Gavin growled, rubbing his face.

„You mean early.“

„Whatever. And the ice cream's all gone too. Fuck that, seems like I'm driving you home.“

„I get a free ride too? Wow, you're generous today.“

Gavin was a bit too angry and worried at the moment to keep up the banter. Words tended to get stuck in his throat when he was overwhelmed. Either that or they came out like a jumbled mess because his tongue couldn't keep up with his thoughts.  
Hank hesitated when it was time to get out of the car. Gavin quirked an eyebrow, but only got the slam of the passenger door and a quick „thanks“ as a reply. He watched as the door opened before Hank could even take the first step towards the door. Idiot Androids must have camped in front of the windows like two hungry cats. Two pairs of eyes briefly focussed on him before snapping back to Hank.  
Alright, good guy quota was filled for the day. It was time he dealt with the mess that was his home, now. He carefully pulled out of the parking lot, only to nearly bump into Nines with his car. The fast fucker had somehow managed to sprint to the entrance of the lot. Gavin had the urge to scream into his steering wheel in frustration.  
Connor knocked on his window and he was so close to giving in to the urge. Instead he pulled down the window like a normal, civilized person.

„Hank told us your flat has been hacked. Nines is of the opinion that it would be safer for you to stay the night. He fears it could be the suspect you two are currently investigating, who is targeting you.“ Connor explained cooly. Although Gavin felt like it was more of a front now. The Android had gotten much softer around him since he had cleaned his arm.

Honestly Gavin didn't care where he slept tonight, anymore. „Fine.“

It ended like the two times before, Nines would seek him out after a nightmare, both still awake and eventually Connor and Hank would pull them into bed with them. There was one tiny detail that had changed, though. Instead of Sumo, Hank had decided to lay down behind Gavin. They didn't touch, but Hank was close enough that Gavin could feel the warmth coming off of him. It was weirdly reassuring.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

4) Gavin

Nines had looked over his devices the next evening, using his interfacing powers to cure them off their infections. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief when everything worked again. In this day and age, nothing was more terrifying than getting cut off the internet. Honestly Gavin would rather get shot than spend even one day without the big web of curiousities.  
Sadly the trouble didn't stop there. Although it took its time to rear its head again.  
Three weeks later Gavin came back home from work to find his flat freezing cold. He didn't think anything off it at first, only cursing his memory for forgetting to turn on the heater. It was only when he checked to turn the heat on that dread befell him. He hadn't forgotten anything, the thing just didn't warm up. Asking around his floor revealed that the whole apartment building was affected and that technicians had already been called. It would take a few days to sort the mess out, they informed him. That was the shitty thing about advanced technology. It was much more efficient, but it was a bitch to repair. Hitting it a couple of times just didn't cut it anymore.  
Gavin grumbled as he stepped back into his flat, teeth chattering. He had been out in the cold for hours today, looking for clues and chasing suspects. He had looked forward to taking a hot shower and drinking some warm beverage in front of the TV. Instead he briefly washed himself with ice cold water and burried himself under several layers of blankets. At least the electricity worked, so hot tea was still an option.

He could have gone to Tina to spend the nights. He could have gone to a cheap motel until the heat was back up. Gavin did no such thing, for he was stubborn and too prideful for his own good. The first night was spend barely asleep, shivering under the sheets.  
The next day Nines looked at him funny as if he knew something was up. Gavin – even though he liked to complain about insignificant things just to get a rise out of his colleagues – stayed silent. This was a privat matter. He would be fine in a few days, anyway.

Only that wasn't the case. The technicians had managed to fix one problem, but accidently had caused another and now neither the heat nor the electricity worked. And still Gavin was too stubborn to just leave. He bought candles to light the place at night and dusted off his old bookshelf to amuse himself with stories of his childhood. He ordered take out food and hot drinks for his meals. Although he probably could have used his whole kitchen as a fridge. Most days the temperature in his flat stood at 0°C or below. It didn't take long for him to start coughing and sniffling at work. And people seeing him usually encountered him standing close to the heaters in the precinct. Nines started needling him about his strange behavior after the third day, but Gavin refused to admit to his problem. The Android had already helped him once with his technomancy, Gavin didn't want to make a habit out of it. Eventually Nines let him be, but would drape his jacket over him whenever they needed to go out into the cold.  
Weirdly enough Connor and Hank started paying more attention to him, too. Even if it was mainly stares and whispering, whenever he entered a room with them in it.

It was day five of his forced electricity and heater free life. He was sitting in his bed, walls of pillows surrounding him, thick blankets draped over his legs, holding a book in his hands. He had started to wear his outside clothing inside, even leaving the gloves on, which made it hard to turn the pages. He groaned in annoyance when he heard loud knocking coming from his front door. The technicians had come around a lot the past days to inspect his heater and look at the cables and what not. Gavin didn't think they knew what they were doing. Grumbling he wrenched himself out of his cocoon and stomped to the entrance, ripping the wooden board open, scowling at the intruder.

„What?!“

Hank lifted his hands in a placating gesture. „Geez, Reed. Calm down. I texted you. I need the case files you took home with you.“

„Couldn't it have waited till tomorrow?“ Gavin growled, stalking back into the darkness of his flat.

Hank followed him in without invitation. „Connor insisted on viewing them now. He wasn't sure if you would come in tomorrow- Holy hell, why is it so cold and dark in here? Did you turn into a vampire or something?“

„I didn't say you could come in!“ Gavin yelled from his bedroom. Which had become his main living room for the time being. „The heat and electricity isn't working yet. Technicians messed something up.“ He said as he gave the folder to Hank, who had come to stand in the doorframe.

„Huh, so Nines was right with his guess. Why the heck didn't you say something? Or stayed over at someone elses home?“

„it's just a little cold, never killed anyone.“

Hank scoffed. „Tell that to the homeless people. Come on blow those candles out, we're leaving.“

„What? No? You are leaving.“

„You really think Nines will let me live it down if I won't drag your ass over to us?“

Gavin crossed his arms scowling (pouting). „Well, you don't need to tell him.“

„No chance in hell, Reed. If I you don't come with me now, Nines will get you later. And you know that will get embarrassing.“

Gavin grumbled a bit more, but started to get some of his things for a sleepover. One night in a warm room sounded heavenly at this point and Gavin only had so much self control. Hank waited patiently for him to be done, a small, pleased smile barely tugging at his lips.

That night Gavin ended up between Connor and Nines. They had immediately scanned him after Hank told them about the reason for Gavins stay and they found him to be far too cold. And what was better for warming up than two Androids able to regulate their heat. Although Gavin was sure the warmth building up in his chest as he lay sandwiched between them would have been enough to last him through the night. Maybe he did get a little sick, after all.

Gavin had only been planning to stay one night. But whenever he tried to go to his own flat after work he was always steered into the direction of Hanks car by one of the three. More often than not he would sleep with them in their bed. Either because Nines had nightmares and wanted them there or because he was sick and no one wanted him out in the living room alone. A week went by and his apartment complex was still sitting there cold and hollow. Gavin had gone there a few times with either Nines or Hank to get some of his things and to see if everything worked again. Everytime he took a bit more and left disappointed to find his home still unliveable. All residents had cleared out by now.  
Which was a good thing when the building decided to burn down one night. Gavin heard about it on the news running in the break room of the precinct and had nearly dropped his cup of coffee. There had been a technical defect. A spark that shouldn't have been there. That night he was held tight by Nines and even found the hands of Hank and Connor on his body. Nines especially was distressed by the news, murmuring that Gavin would have had a 67% chance of dying in his sleep had he still been in his flat. Gavin just mourned the loss of all the things he had left behind and thought about all the work and money it would cost to get a new flat. None of them slept very well that night.  
Gavin was of course allowed to stay as long as he needed to. And he was greatful for that. But he also felt a kind of urgency now that he didn't have to wait for things to get fixed. It was time to take action and finally stop intruding on the relationship of the three.

He had been launching on the kitchen counter scrolling through possible flats when the front door opened. To be fair Gavin wouldn't have heard it if Sumo hadn't started such a ruckus. Connor still squealed happily whenever the dog greeted him, which Gavin thought was really fucking cute.

„Good evening Gavin.“

„Hi Connor. Hank and Nines not with you?“ Gavin asked only briefly glancing up to smile at the Prototype.

„Fowler is still chewing them out after Nines has insulted Perkins on a crime scene. I believe he is actually secretly praising them.“

„Aww man, I wish I'd been there.“

„It was you who insisted to get home on time today.“ Connor teased as he came to lean on the counter beside him. „What are you doing there?“

Gavin showed him the flat he had been looking at for the past ten minutes. „Looking for a new apartment. I've been getting on you guys nerves enough and this one seems pretty good. It's a bit further away from the precinct as my last one, but the rent is acceptable and everything. And it allows cats. That's always a plus-hey! Ask a guy before you steal his stuff!“

Connor had snatched the tablet from Gavins hands with a sigh not even glancing at the damn thing as he laid it out of reach. Instead warm, weirdly smooth hands found their way to Gavins face. Connor maneuvered them so that he was pinning Gavin to the counter, Gavins head tilted up so that he was forced to look the Android in his eyes.

„Gavin.“ Connor started, sounding a little exasperated, „You are awefully oblivious for a detective.“

Gavin squirmed caught between wanting to stay, hoping and trying to push Connor away. „What do you mean, dipshit?“

Connors lips quirked up in amusement. „I'm saying, detective, that all three of us would like to have you here permanently.“

Gavin blinked up at him dumbly, brain not catching up to the meaning behind the words. „Whu?“

That earned him a sigh. „Be happy Hank isn't the one telling you this. He'd have decked you in the face in frustration by now.“ Connor rumbled, before diving in and claiming Gavins lips in a forceful kiss.

Gavin involuntarily pressed back a little, body tingling all over. When they pulled away from each other Gavin needed to take a deep breath to compose himself. „But...You said you're not going to forgive me. That I'm supposed to stay away from you and your family.“

Connor frowned down at him, obviously trying to remember what the hell Gavin was talking about. His eyes lit up with understanding and then his head slumped onto Gavins shoulder as he groaned. Hands wandered down to his hips, aggressively rubbing circles into them.

„That was over a month ago, Gavin. And when you confronted me the revolution was barely over. I've come to know you now.“

„And you like me?“ Gavin asked, incredulous.

„Yess!“ Connor hissed, annoyed.

When Hank and Nines came home that day they only halted briefly when they saw Connor and Gavin cuddled up on the couch together. Nines was the first to grin brightly, swooping down to give them both a hello kiss. Hank laughed at the way Gavin flushed in embarassment, before diving in himself.  
Things clicked into place pretty easily after that. Gavin was now permanently banned from the couch at night. Nines started to have less and less nightmares, finally content with the amount of bodies in the bed. And Connor and Hank were delighted to start up their sex life again, now with one extra partner to spice things up.

Gavin never thought his apartment building burning down could have ever been a good thing. But he had to admit things turned out to be pretty great afterwards. Now Gavin only needed to talk his boyfriends into adopting a cat. And he already knew whom to go to first.

„Hi, Nines baby? I had this great idea for a while now...“

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a Connor slowly coming to like Gavin fic and it turned into, well, this. I'm planning on a sequel for Nines' POV, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to write that. There are several more fics that are higher on the waiting list.
> 
> Original Title: Grudges
> 
> Original Summary: After the revolution Gavin tries to apologize to Connor for how he acted before. Only to realize that the Android is far from willing to forgive him.
> 
> Will him bonding with his new partner RK900 weaken the grudge Connor harbors towards him?


End file.
